Surprise
by agirlandherfeels
Summary: Olivia returns to the precinct to help with a case after being gone for almost three years...what do the guys discover? Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU. Dick Wolf and the people at NBC do. **

**A/N: I've been working on this one for a while now, and just got it to a point where I liked how it turned out. There are no plans to continue this story, but I have another one that I'm writing right now...I plan to finish it before I begin to post it, because of how hectic my school schedule is right now. I don't want to start posting it and then have to stop because I don't have time to write. ****Please R&R...thanks!**

**

* * *

**

Olivia Benson made her way into the 16th precinct for the first time in almost three years. Everything looked just like she remembered it. Most of the detectives were even the same. As she walked through the squadroom doors, her "father" Captain Cragen walked out of his office. "Hey, Olivia. Thanks for coming down."

"No problem, Don. Anything to get a creep off the street."

Fin and Munch get up from their desks, and each man greets Olivia with a hug. "So, Baby-girl, what you been up to?"

"Well, let's see...after I took a few weeks to just be by myself and relax, I started working at a Rape Counseling Center here in the city. I've basically been running it for the past month or so, while my boss is out of town visiting family."

Both Munch and Fin can tell by looking at Olivia that she is much happier now than she had been in the time right before she left. There at the end, everything was starting to take its toll on her body and her mind. She still felt the need to help the victims, but she was tired of the long hours that came along with being a cop.

As Olivia finishes talking, Fin's phone rings, and he steps away to answer it. Munch took this time to ask, "How's Hope?"

"She's doing great." Olivia was beaming. "She growing up so fast."

Just then, Fin comes back, and apologizes to Olivia. "Sorry, Baby-girl. Me and Munch gotta run, Warner says she's got somethin' for us."

"Okay..I'll see you guys later...oh, by the way. Elliot said something about stopping by later. He's going to bring Hope over with him."

"Alright. See you later, Liv."

After the guys leave, Don invites Olivia into his office for a little small talk, and, naturally, Elliot's name comes up. "So, you've kept in touch with Elliot? We heard a rumor that he was getting married again."

"Yeah..I talk to him pretty often, actually. He's watching Hopie for me today...he's got her and Eli both. And he is engaged, but I don't know much about her."

"Oh..what's she like?" Don was kind of disappointed..somehow, he always thought Elliot and Olivia would end up together.

"Honestly, I don't know. I've never met her. From the way he talks about her, though, he's really happy. You'll just have to ask him whenever he gets here."

"I will." Don smiled at Olivia, and they talked for a few more minutes.

The subject then shifted to what had brought Olivia to the precinct that day. "What is it, exactly, you need me to do?"

"A body was found in an alley. She didn't have a wallet with her or any identification, but she had your business card, from when you were on the force, in her pocket. We just want you to take a look at her to see if you are able to identify her."

Olivia looks somewhat shocked. "What? We gave those cards to everyone..."

"I know it's a long-shot. We just want you to take a look to make sure...just in case. The guys and I agree that she looks very familiar, but none of us can place her. Munch keeps saying something about a conspiracy and President Kennedy." Don rolls his eyes as he finishes talking.

"Sounds like something he would do. Okay...well, whenever you're ready, I am."

"Let's go."

* * *

As Don and Olivia walk through the doors of the morgue, Melinda Warner jumps up from her desk to greet Olivia with a hug. "Olivia!"

"Mel."

"Why the hell haven't you called me?" She couldn't help but joke with her friend.

"Hey, the phone works both ways." This was one of the things Olivia loved about Melinda. It had been a month or so since they last talked on the phone and almost a year since they saw each other, but they were always able to pick up right where they left off. It was one of the reasons she considered Melinda her best friend...well the best female one, anyway.

After catching up for a little bit, Don explained that Olivia was here to help with one of their investigations.

"Yeah...a little bald birdie told me you've got a body for me to look at."

"Hey! You caused it." Don couldn't help but laugh as Olivia teased him about his hair...or lack thereof.

"Not all of it. I think Elliot helped." she teased back.

"Oh...yeah...are you ready?" Melinda's tone instantly changed from jovial to serious as she moved over to one of the autopsy tables and placed her hands on the white sheet.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Olivia tried to hide her nervousness but knew she was failing miserably when she felt Don walk up behind her. He wanted to make sure he was there for her in case it was someone she knew.

When Melinda pulled the sheet back, Olivia studied the girl's face. She looked familiar, but Olivia couldn't think of her name. "I know her...but I don't know who she is, if that makes any sense. I remember seeing her before, I think, but I can't think of her name." As Melinda went to pull the sheet back up, a realization hit Olivia. "Wait! That's Gladys..."

As soon as she said the name, Don realized that he, too, knew exactly who the girl was. "Oh my God. Olivia, are you sure?"

Olivia turned around to look Don in the eyes. "I'm positive. It's her."

Melinda pulled the sheet back up over Gladys's face and asked Olivia, "Does...does Hope know about her?"

"No..." Tears were rolling off Olivia's cheeks as she said, "she's only three...I can't tell her now..it wouldn't make any sense to her. We'll tell her when she's older...I mean..."

Cragen pulls Olivia into a hug. "It'll be okay, Olivia. You'll tell her when it's the right time."

Olivia dried her tears and said goodbye to Melinda. "See you later, Mel. Oh, hey..if your not too busy later...around 3 or so...come up to the squad room. El's been watching Hope today, and he's bringing her with him when he comes by."

"I'll be there."

Don and Olivia made small talk as they walked back to the 1-6. "What's Elliot been up to lately...other than getting engaged?"

"He's been spending a lot of time with his kids. They're catching up on some of the stuff they've missed in the past...movie nights, game nights...that sort of thing. The older kids come over pretty often, and he has primary custody of Eli."

"That sounds like fun." Don looked at Olivia and thought he recognized something new in her eyes...love, maybe. Whatever it was, Don figured she would tell him when she was ready...she always had.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Olivia was sitting on Fin's desk talking to Munch and Don when Fin walked through the doors of the squad room. "Hey, Baby-girl. Look who I ran into downstairs."

Olivia turned towards the door as she heard "Mommy!" Hope was running towards her, and Olivia got off the desk right as Hope got to her. She picked her little girl up and gave her a kiss.

"Hey, Hopie. Were you good today?"

"Yeah." Olivia looked at Elliot, who had just walked up to his former captain. He nodded his agreement with the little girl.

"That's good. Why don't you sit here and draw for a few minutes while Mommy talks to her friends?"

"Okay, Mommy." Olivia smiled as she sat the little girl in Fin's chair and gave her some paper and a pencil.

"So, Elliot...What's new in your world?" Munch decided he would be the first to try to find out about this new girl who might or might not be involved with Elliot.

"Oh..not much, really. I've primary custody of Eli, and I watch Hope for Liv sometimes while she's at work. We hang out alot, all four of us...and the older kids come when they can."

"That's cool, man. You met anyone new?" Fin decided it was his turn.

"Nope...I'm not really looking for anyone right now..." Elliot kind of smirked...he thought he knew where they were headed.

Before he had a chance to go on, Don interjected, "Oh, really. We heard a rumor that you were engaged." He didn't want to let on that Olivia had told him, just in case she wasn't supposed to tell.

"Actually, I was just about to say that I'm not looking for anyone...because I've already found her."

"Found who?" As Melinda walked in, the guys all turned their attention to her and didn't notice the look exchanged between Olivia and Elliot.

"The woman of my dreams." The two former detectives smiled at each other, and tried to act normal, as the attention turned back to them.

"Really?" Don seemed surprised.

"Really."

"Have we met her?" There was no way he could not ask...he had alway hoped that his two best detectives would end up together..they had always had such great chemistry.

"Um..yeah, actually." Elliot held out his hand, and Olivia placed hers in it. "Guys, Mel, I would like you to meet my fiance."

Olivia was smiling from ear to ear as everyone congratulated them.

"When's the big day?" It was obvious to Olivia that Melinda was wondering because she wanted to help plan it.

"Not for a while, yet...we're thinking May...maybe somewhere upstate, near Garrison. We haven't really started planning yet."

"That sounds beautiful," Melinda responded, but she wasn't sure Olivia heard her. She seemed to be lost in Elliot's eyes.

Olivia was quickly brought back to Earth by her daughter, who was pulling on the leg of her pants saying, "Mommy, look what I drew. It's for you."

"Oh, it's beautiful, Baby-girl. Tell me about it." Olivia had discovered that this was the best way to find out what her daughter was drawing when she couldn't make it out herself.

The little girl sighed, and everyone in the room chuckled. She looked just like Olivia, despite being adopted. "Well...this is you." She pointed to the middle-sized blob. "This is me." The tiny blob. "And this..." the largest blob "is Daddy."

Hope looked up and smiled at Elliot, and he smiled as he picked her up to give her a kiss. Maybe she didn't know what what it meant that she was adopted, or what a wedding was, but she knew what a family was...and who was in hers.


End file.
